The present invention relates to a control apparatus, a control method, and an interface device for an information processing device for performing various control operations without performing a manual control operation to an information processing device such as a checking device. More particularly this invention relates to a control apparatus, a control method, and an interface device, for an ordinary information processing device, which perform unmanned control without refining the hardware and software of the information processing device.
In recent years, in order to achieve energy saving and rationalization, a large number of computers, electronic machines, and the like having various functions depending on the specifications of works are introduced everywhere on manufacturing lines of factories, in a monitor room for monitoring communication failures, and in offices. As the functions of the computers, the electronic machines, and the like, performance evaluation for products, the displays of monitoring states, and the like are known. In addition, in an actual work using the computer or the like, an operator performs various operations, confirmation of display contents in an interactive mode through a human interface such as a keyboard, a mouse, and a display device. In this manner, in the control performed in the conventional interactive mode, at least various control operations performed by an operator are necessary. However, in recent years, to further advance energy saving and rationalization, research and development aiming at perfect-unmanned systems are being performed.
Computers, electronic machines, and the like automatically perform a great mass of a work which was used to be performed manually, and are installed everywhere to achieve energy saving and rationalization. In operating of the computers, the electronic machines, and the like, the following method is generally used. That is, an operator performs control operations through human interfaces such as a keyboard, a mouse, a display device, a speaker, and the like in an interactive mode.
Works performed by using computers or the like are roughly classified into four types of works.
(a) Program development work
(b) Regulated routine work for inputting different data
(c) Work for controlling other machine without operator
(d) Work in which exchange performed through human interface between operator and computer is regulated
When the works described in item (a) to item (d) are performed, commercial software programs that have been highly standardized are used.
It is mentioned above that the works described in item (a) to item (d) are performed by commercial software programs. In order to further advance energy saving and rationalization, an achievement of a perfect-unmanned operation is also demanded in the works except for the work in item (c). The work in item (d) which rarely requires intelligent actions of an operator may be named as the work which most demands this.
In order to perfectly unman the work in item (d), software programs used in computers, electronic machines, and the like or hardware such as the computers, the electronic machines, and the like must be refined. However, a method of refining a software program is not practical because it is technically and legally difficult for a third party to refine a commercial software.
Therefore, as another method, a method of developing a dedicated software program without using a commercial software program may be used. However, development costs are very high for such a program. Development costs are high if refinement of hardware is considered. In addition, when the hardware and the software programs of conventional computers or electronic machines are refined, versatility is degraded.
A technique for automating/unmanning a work of visually checking check results displayed on a display is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 62-85323. However, this technique requires a conventional device to refine hardware and does not solve the above problem.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above circumstances. It is an object of this invention to provide a control apparatus, a control method, and an interface device for an information processing device, in which, without special refinement of an ordinary information processing device, unmanned control of the information processing device (computer, electronic machine, or the like).
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a control apparatus and an interface device are connected to the information processing device in place of a conventional human interface. When control information is read from the memory, this control information is converted by a signal converter into a predetermined code, and then input to the information processing device. Thus, the information processing device is controlled in accordance with the code. Analog data output from the information processing device is converted by an A/D converter into digital data and input to the control apparatus to be subjected to a predetermined process. As described above, according to the first aspect of the present invention, without special refinement for an ordinary information processing device, unmanned control of the information processing device can be performed, and energy saving and rationalization can be easily advanced. Further, by providing the A/D converter, analog data (e.g., image data, audio data, or the like) output from the information processing device can be handled as digital data which can be equally processed. Therefore, versatility can be improved.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, an interface device is interposed between a control apparatus and an information processing device in place of a conventional human interface. When control information is output from the control apparatus, the control information is converted by a signal converter into a predetermined code, and then input to the information processing device. Thus, the information processing device is controlled in accordance with the code. Analog data output from the information processing device is converted by an A/D converter into digital data and input to the control apparatus to be subjected to a predetermined process. As described above, according to the second aspect of the present invention, without special refinement for an ordinary information processing device, unmanned control of the information processing device can be performed, and energy saving and rationalization can be easily advanced. Further, by providing the A/D converter, analog data (e.g., image data, audio data, or the like) output from the information processing device can be handled as digital data which can be equally processed. Therefore, versatility can be improved.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, when an analog image signal is output from the information processing device, the analog image signal is converted by an A/D converter into digital data, and then subjected to a predetermined process in the control apparatus. As described above, according to the third aspect of the present invention, even if output information is an image in the information processing device, without special refinement for an ordinary information processing device, unmanned control of the information processing device can be performed.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, when the key input data is output from the control apparatus, the key input data is converted by a signal converter into a scan code, and then input to an information processing device. In this manner, the scan code is handled in the information processing device like a code output from a keyboard. Therefore, the information processing device is handled in the same manner as that in a keyboard input operation. According to the fourth aspect, as described above, since an operation related to a keyboard input operation by an operator is automatically performed, an operator is not necessary, energy saving and rationalization can be easily advanced.
According to a fifth embodiment of the present invention, when control information is output from the control apparatus, the control information is converted into a predetermined code, and then input to the information processing device. Thus, the information processing device is controlled in accordance with the code. When the response information is output from the information processing device, the response information is converted into digital data, and then input to the control apparatus to be subjected to a predetermined process. As described above, according to the fifth aspect of the present invention, without special refinement for an ordinary information processing device, unmanned control of the information processing device can be performed, and energy saving and rationalization can be easily advanced. Further, response information (e.g., image data, audio data, or the like) output from the information processing device can be handled as digital data which can be uniformly processed. Therefore, versatility can be improved.
Other objects and features of this invention will become understood from the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings.